The way people watch media has changed tremendously from the days when personal schedules were set around TV shows to present day where media streaming over the Internet is predominant, often in small media segments, as made popular by online services. People often login into websites with video media services to watch small video segments (often less than 5 minutes), to do what some media experts call “Media Snacking.” This type of consumption was made popular due to the busy lives of people and their need for small breaks that provide mental and emotional relief.